Two Hearts One Dream
by jadesshadow
Summary: Gary has finally met a trainer that he can look up to. This trainer however is very powerful. Is it possible that this mystery trainer could want to hurt Gary? R&R to find out.
1. The Trainer

An: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Trainer  
  
Not long ago, there was a Pokemon Trainer who thought that he could never find a female Pokemon Trainer who would care for him as a friend or even be able to defeat him in battle.  
  
Then on one of his first days as a trainer he came across a very pretty young girl who was sitting on underneath a tree training a Pidgey. A wild Beedrill came out of nowhere and it began to attack her. The girl quickly sent the Pidgey into battle. Moments later the Beedrill flew off and then the Pidgey evolved into a Pidgetotto.  
  
The young man about the age of 12 walked up to the girl.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gary Oak." He said.  
  
The girl who was about his age looked at him. She had long blue-black hair, she wore some shorts and a black low cut tank top she also had some knee-high black boots.. She was slender, on her hands she wore what looked like a pair of biker gloves that too were black and most amazing of all was her bright jade green eyes that immediately caught Gary's attention.  
  
"Hello, Gary. My name is Jade." The girl simply said, smiling at Gary.  
  
Gary smiled back, he couldn't help it. He somehow wished with all of his heart that this girl was a Pokemon Trainer and that she would become friends with him and yet he did not know why.  
  
"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" He asked suddenly taking himself by surprise.  
  
"Yes I am indeed a Pokemon Trainer. I come from Pallet Town and I have just started my journey."  
  
Gary stopped to think for a moment. Jade was from Pallet Town. He wondered why he did not ever see Jade in Pallet Town, the town was rather small and everyone knew everyone so why did he not know her?  
  
"Would you like to battle?" Gary asked changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Sure why not?" Jade said standing up.  
  
Gary noticed that when Jade stood up a Vulpix jumped out of the tree and landed on her shoulder. They both walked out into a nearby field and Gary said,  
  
"We will have a one on one Pokemon Battle, I will start. Go Eevee!" Gary threw a pokeball and a Eevee came out on the field and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
Jade nodded her head and then she shouted,  
  
"Let's go Lighting Storm." She threw a pokeball and out of it emerged a Pikachu.  
  
"Eevee use tackle." Gary shouted.  
  
"Lightning Storm dodge and use thunderbolt."  
  
The Pikachu did exactly what Jade said and he took out the Eevee in one single hit. Gary returned his Pokemon and then he smiled at Jade.  
  
"Jade, I like you. You are tough and not afraid to battle. Want to come and train with me?" Gary asked.  
  
Jade grinned and nodded her head. She then grabbed her stuff and she began to walk with Gary off in the direction of Cerulean City. Little did they know that this would be the start of a great adventure for the both of them. 


	2. True Friendship?

An: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
True Friendship?  
  
Once Jade and Gary had arrived at the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City, Gary went to get his Eevee healed while Jade when to make a call. Jade made sure that she was in a secluded corner where Gary could not hear or see who she was talking too. She picked up the phone and she quickly dialed a number. Moments later the phone was picked up by a man and he curtly asked,  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Yes I did he is here with me sir." Jade said quietly into the phone and looking over her shoulder to make sure that Gary was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Good, I figure that the grandson of Professor Oak would fetch a nice price. Keep him company and make sure that he is unharmed so that we can get a good ransom off of him." The man said with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes Boss. Will your men be here soon to come and retrieve him?" Jade asked.  
  
"We will give him a few days to trust you then we will come and get him. Now go and get to it we need him to be able to trust you and by the way good work my dear."  
  
"Thank you Giovanni." Jade said hanging up the phone just in time.  
  
Jade had no sooner turned around when Gary came striding up to her.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No one just a friend." Jade lied stepping away from the phone.  
  
Gary smiled and he motioned for her to follow. He had already received his Eevee back and he wanted to show Jade something. Gary led Jade to a beautiful lake not far from the Pokemon Center. The water was crystal clear and incredibly beautiful.  
  
"Wow!" Jade gasped her eyes glittering; she had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
"I thought that you would like it." Gary said taking a blanket out of his bag and spreading it on the grass next to the lake.  
  
Jade sat down on the blanket. Then she remembered that they had not eaten lunch yet so she began pulled some sandwiches out of her pack and she placed them on the blanket. Gary smiled.  
  
Jade's Vulpix, came and she lied down on the blanked right at Jade's feet, Jade bent over and she petted the Vulpix. They were old friends and the Vulpix trusted Jade very much.  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" Gary asked referring to Jade and her Vulpix.  
  
"Since we were about four. That is when my parents gave her to me, I had always loved them and figured I was old enough to take care of her."  
  
"Is that why you are such a good Pokemon Trainer?" Gary asked, he was really curious and he wanted to know more about Jade.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Seeing that I have been around Pokemon for almost all of my life." Jade said smiling at Gary and her Vulpix.  
  
It was now getting dark outside and Jade and Gary had to be back at the Pokemon Center before curfew so they packed up their stuff and they headed back so they could get some sleep.  
  
The next day Jade and Gary cheered each other on as they earned their Cascade Badges from the Cerulean City Gym. After they healed their Pokemon they began on their long journey to Viridian.  
  
Jade and Gary were actually talking like they had been best friends for their entire lives. Jade had actually found herself telling and trusting him with things that she would not even trust her parents with. Everyday they grew closer to each other.  
  
A day later Jade walked over to a river that was near where they were staying. She took the cold water and she splashed it into her face.  
  
'Get a grip you CANNOT get to close to this guy. Giovanni is coming to get him any day now. You cannot let yourself get close to Gary.' She told herself, but even as she told herself this it was hard trying to keep him out of her head.  
  
As soon as Jade got back to camp Gary had already started a fire. He now sat next to it tending the fire carefully as if it was just a baby. He looked up when Jade came and sat down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Yes?" Jade responded avoiding Gary's eyes and looking at the stars instead.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that you are the only person that I have ever trusted before and I thank you for being such a trustworthy friend." Gary said lying down inside of his sleeping bag.  
  
Jade sat there for a moment. Gary trusted her and yet she had to do help kidnap him any day now. Jade did not know what to do finally she said,  
  
"Gary?"  
  
"What is it?" Gary asked.  
  
"I um... never mind it wasn't important." Jade found herself saying as she climbed inside of her sleeping bag drifting into an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
